<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More blonde days by SoMilkShake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496865">More blonde days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMilkShake/pseuds/SoMilkShake'>SoMilkShake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Spain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMilkShake/pseuds/SoMilkShake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100% fluff about Sunday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More blonde days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I choose this tittle because of Joana's post.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday, 14h27</p>
<p>“Your mom is driving you home, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, don’t worry. Thank you again Camila for bringing me here, she wasn’t really fond of doing a round trip…” admits Cris with a nervous chuckle, as she starts climbing the stairs with Joana’s mother.</p>
<p>“It’s okay <em>hija</em>, I had an emergency at work earlier but we didn’t want to let Joana eat alone at lunch so Esteban stayed here- I had to pick him up anyway, so I thought it would be better to bring you with me at the same time.” she affirms with a bright smile. “And I don’t think you bother being able to see Joana a little sooner right?” she continues with raised eyebrows and a playful smile.</p>
<p>Cris only answers with small nods, trying to hold a smile and hide her burning cheeks by lowering her head.</p>
<p>“Um… Cris?” hesitantly starts Camila, slowing down in the hallway.</p>
<p>“Yes?” replies the blonde, immediately turning towards her as she pinches her lips.</p>
<p>“Does your mother…? You know-- about you and Joana-”</p>
<p>“No- no, not yet.” clumsily blurts Cris, feeling a knot tying her throat. </p>
<p>“Okay.” tenderly smiles the raven-haired woman, resting her hand behind the girl’s back.</p>
<p>That’s when they meet Esteban leaving Joana’s room.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi! Just on time.” he affirms with a small smile, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>“How is she?” asks his wife with a slight frown, seeing her daughter’s favorite food barely touched in the plastic tub Esteban is holding.</p>
<p>“Um… she’s a little sleepy but also… excited?” he smirks, playfully looking at Cris, who feels her cheeks being redder than ever. The couple exchanges a knowing and smiling gaze, before ending the conversation. “Well, have a good afternoon Cris.” he continues with a softer smile, kissing her cheek.</p>
<p>“You too.” she says brightly, before receiving Camila’s hug.</p>
<p>“We’ll see you soon, <em>hija</em>.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Cris, after adjusting her hair, knocks on the door and opens it slowly. The room is pretty dark with the shutters barely open; her eyes need some time to accommodate. Joana is on her bed, legs in the air and leaning against the wall, as she draws on her famous sketchbook.</p>
<p>“Hey…” mumbles Cris, not wanting to disturb this peaceful but also unbearable silence.</p>
<p>Her girlfriend immediately turns towards her voice, sitting up with her eyes wide open.</p>
<p>“You’re already here?” she asks with a grin growing bigger and bigger, as she slowly stands up from her bed.</p>
<p>“Surprise?” smiles brightly Cris, raising her hands in the air.</p>
<p>Joana hurries to meet her girlfriend and tightly hugs her. She then kisses her entire face, making the blonde giggle and slightly push her away. They exchange a small smile, before softly kissing each other’s lips, as if they were both fragile like glass.</p>
<p>“I missed you…” affirms the raven-haired girl, her words muffled in her girlfriend’s neck, again wrapping her arms around her waist.</p>
<p>“Me too.” replies Cris, slowly rubbing Joana’s undercut with one hand while the other is playing in her hair.</p>
<p>The couple slightly pulls away, but with their bodies still completely melting in each other, unable to let go. Cris slowly and tenderly nuzzles her girlfriend’s nose, before resting her forehead against hers.</p>
<p>They remain like that a minute or two, synching their breaths and gently holding each other with slight strokes here and there.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” finally murmurs Joana with a small frown, nodding towards the bag Cris left next to the door when she entered the room.</p>
<p>“Oh, um- your classmates gave me a lot of stuff for you, and-- I also brought you back your sweater.” explains the blonde, meeting her girlfriend’s gaze with pinched lips and smiling eyes.</p>
<p>“Since when are you giving me back my sweaters?” asks the latter with raised eyebrows and a light giggle.</p>
<p>“Shut up…” mumbles Cris with a pout, lowering her head, but Joana immediately makes her look at her again with a small kiss, before proudly smiling at her. The blonde replies with a hesitant gaze, before rolling her eyes with slightly curved lips. “It’s just that this one doesn’t smell like you anymore…” she admits in a barely audible voice.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, what?” asks Joana with a bright grin.</p>
<p>“I’m not saying it again.” whispers Cris with a smile growing bigger and bigger.</p>
<p>“What did you just say?”</p>
<p>“That it doesn’t smell like you anymore.”</p>
<p>“Aw… <em>guapa</em>!” murmurs the raven-haired girl with a smirk, as she hugs her girlfriend and kisses her temple several times with small but tender pecks. “Come on, I have SO many drawings to show you.” she affirms with a proud smile, taking Cris’ hands and leading her to the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunday, 15h02</p>
<p>“So… you want to run in the hallway for… a video?” asks the nurse, skeptical.</p>
<p>“Yes, don’t worry, it will take- what, 5 minutes?” affirms Joana, turning towards her girlfriend who vigorously nods to support her words.</p>
<p>“Well… okay, but…”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Aya!”</p>
<p>“BUT be quick and don’t bother the other patients, huh? I’m trusting you.” she says with raised eyebrows, especially looking at the raven-haired girl, who replies with a bright and angelic smile. “And don’t be too loud!” she exclaims at the already far away and excited couple.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They’re sitting against a wall in the hallway, watching their takes.</p>
<p>“I could imitate my father with his stupid moustache- you know, like that.” explains Joana, as she takes a strand of her hair and puts it between her mouth and nose, making her girlfriend laugh at her. “See? It’s funny.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, totally, I love it.” replies the blonde with a hand on her mouth, as she slightly giggles. “What?” asks Cris, confused by her girlfriend’s mischievous eyes. She doesn’t have the time to dodge Joana who starts tickling her waist. “No! No, don’t you dare!” she exclaims, quickly standing up and starting to run, fleeing her now <em>frightening</em> girlfriend, who roars behind her.</p>
<p>The couple can’t help but loudly laugh as they run after each other in the hallway, trying to avoid nurses, carts and other patients.</p>
<p>Joana finally catches the blonde and jumps on her back, holding her tight as Cris tries her best to not fall over. The raven-haired girl pecks her all over the face, trying to distract her girlfriend, who can’t stop giggling and begging her to stop.</p>
<p>“What the…?” blurts Aya, getting out of a room and witnessing the two girls’ mess. “Of course…” she sighs with a small smile, approaching the couple. “Eh you too! Come here!” she exclaims, grabbing her phone and trying to capture the instant, as the two girls can’t help but make funny faces. “Satisfied? Come on, now go back to your room Joana. You know you need to rest.” she affirms with stern but also caring eyes, as the raven-haired girl gets off Cris’ back.</p>
<p>“We just need one last take… and then I promise we’ll stay calm.” she begs with joined hands, making the nurse sigh deeply.</p>
<p>“You better hurry up and not start again all this mess.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunday, 15h57</p>
<p>They’re sitting on the bed with Joana looking at the lessons Cris brought her, while the latter finishes her video, also stroking her girlfriend’s arm with her fingertips from time to time.</p>
<p>“Look!” she enthusiastically says, showing the raven-haired girl her phone.</p>
<p>“<em>Dios</em>, I really look awful on this one.” chuckles Joana, as Cris’ smile fades away. She brings her hand to her girlfriend’s cheek, slowly rubbing it with her thumb.  </p>
<p>“Don’t say that…” murmurs the blonde, drawing Joana’s attention back. The raven-haired girl gives Cris a faint smile before resting her forehead against hers. “I really can’t stay tonight huh…?” she continues, breaking their warm silence with a whisper after some seconds.</p>
<p>“No… but you know, I’m ready to hide you in that cupboard if you want.” admits her girlfriend, nodding towards the <em>way too small</em> piece of furniture.</p>
<p>“Even with my goddess body, I really don’t think I would fit in.” jokingly affirms Cris, making both of them slightly laugh.</p>
<p>The girls end up staring at each other’s eyes, as Joana tries her best to give her girlfriend a smile.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” asks the blonde with understanding eyes, rubbing again Joana’s cheek, who immediately lowers her gaze, taking her time to answer.</p>
<p>“I’m going to fail this year… I’m- <em>joder</em>… everything’s going too fast. It’s like I’m blinking and already a month has passed and I didn’t do anything. I can’t do anything. I <em>hate</em> this feeling. I don’t want to double another year. I don’t think I can handle another year at school…” explains Joana, her eyes getting teary as her voice breaks on the last words.</p>
<p>“Eh… eh, shh… calm down, I’m here…” murmurs Cris with a worried frown, before cupping her cheeks and gently kissing her forehead. “For now, the only thing you have to think about is getting better and finally be able to leave this shitty place, okay? We’ll think about the rest later.” she affirms, looking at Joana right in the eyes, before tenderly nuzzling her girlfriend’s nose.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” mumbles the raven-haired girl, resting her hands on Cris’ ones as she closes her eyes.  </p>
<p>“Eh… we have an hour left together, let’s just- stop thinking about the next events…”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.” admits Joana with her lips slightly curved.</p>
<p>Cris smiles softly at those words, before leaving a warm and caring kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “I won’t let you down.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>